Halloween Surprises
by BuRsT oF iRiDeScEnT
Summary: "Something wrong, Wise Girl?"/ "Percy? You're a... S-SPIDER!" The story of why Annabeth Chase hates Halloween, and how Percy Jackson scarred her for life. Post TLT. Slight mentions of Percabeth and Tratie.


**Halloween Surprises:**

"Please?"

"No. Not going to happen."

"Annabeth, you're being ridiculous."

"Coming from a Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah...well, you're a Wise Girl."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me, Seaweed Brain?"

"...I hate you."

"Ditto. Now help me with these dishes."

"You know, we wouldn't be having this argument if you would just tell me what you're being for Halloween."

"I like to keep it a secret, Jackson."

"You told Grover!"

"..."

"Annabeth! Please, please, please, please tell me! You know I hate surprises."

"Don't whine. It makes you more feminine than you already are."

"I am not feminine!"

"Tell that to your cracking voice."

"Di immortals! Fine. I won't whine. Now can you please tell me what your being?"

"Hm. Okay."

"Really?"

"No. Not really."

"Ugh, you're so infuriating!"

"I'm speechless, Percy. You actually are capable of using a big word."

"You know, if Athena goes versus Poseidon, I might actually consider fighting you."

"Poor Poseidon. You'd probably be the reason why he would lose."

"You know what? I can't even talk to you anymore."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"I really hate you, Wise Girl."

. . .

"You're unbelievable."

"Me? You're the one who isn't telling me what you're being for Halloween!"

"Did you just stomp your foot? Gods, Annabeth. No need to be so childish."

"I will stab you into a million pieces and stuff you into a grinder! Now, tell me what you're being for Halloween."

"No. Not until you tell me what your being."

"I'm not telling!"

"Then my lips are sealed."

"UGH! You know what, Jackson? I think I'm going to walk away now."

"You're still standing there."

"This is me walking away."

"Good."

"I'm glad you're good!"

"Well, Annabeth, I'm glad that I'm good that you're glad!"

"That didn't even make sense, but fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

"He's being unbelievable, Grover!"

"..."

"Well, I could use some input right about now."

"...I really don't want to get in the middle of this."

"Oh, I see how it is."

"How what is, Annabeth?"

"You're on Percy's side!"

"There is no sides! Look, if I tell you what I'm being for the Camp Half Blood Halloween Bash will you feel better?"

"..."

"Why does no one care what I'm being?"

* * *

"She's being so...ugh! Grover, did she tell you what she's being?"

"No, Percy. But I'd be happy to tell you what I'm being-"

"Thanks for nothing!"

"Why does no one care?"

"..."

"And I'm alone."

* * *

"Excuse me, Jackson."

"Oh, last names. Is that supposed to intimidate me, Chase?"

"Maybe."

"Just tell me what you're being!"

"NO!"

"For the love of Zeus, you're stubborn!"

"Oh, you're one to talk, Percy!"

"Don't twist my words!"

"Well, you don't call me Wise Girl for nothing."

* * *

"I've been thinking Grover..."

"That's dangerous, Perce."

"Oh, shut up!"

"..."

"..."

"You want me to ask you what you've been thinking, don't you?"

"Why Grover, I am so glad you asked! I have a plan to get revenge on Annabeth for not telling me what she is being."

"Oh Gods..."

"No! I'm serious! I put a lot of effort into this... I even made a power point."

"Of course you did. Why am I not surprised? You know, if you two try and get along-"

"Get along? Tell that to Annabeth. She's such a jerk face."

"Jerk face?"

"Yes. And a total know it all. And a smart ass. And a hypocrite. The list could on on forever, G-man."

"I'm not getting in the middle of this, but I guess it's too late for that. Just tell me what your plan is."

"I thought you'd never ask..."

"Percy? Never do that evil laugh _ever_ again."

* * *

"CAMPERS! May I have your attention, please? Thank you. Now, before we enjoy the festivities, I would like to say a few words. One being that this is the first Halloween Bash at Camp Half Blood, and also to enjoy it! Let the Halloween Bash begin!"

"WHOO! GO CHIRON! YOU THE CENTUR!"

"Don't be a spaz, Katie."

"ButAnnabethyouknowI'mnotallowedtohavecandyandIjus tloveitsomuch!"

"I think that's enough candy for you... Katie? Are you growling at me?"

"NEVERENOUGH!NEVERENOUGH!"

"I'm going to kill Travis for giving you that bag of skittles..."

"Travisissuchadorkandawingbrainbutheiskindofcutean dhegavemeCANDY!"

"I think I just threw up a little."

"BYTHEWAY, ILOVEYOURCOSTUME, ANNABETH! You're hair is like SO SHINY and curly. I like your hat, too. And you're poofy, purple dress. Hey, that's a tongue twister. Poofy Purple. Heh. Anyways, WHAT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?"

"Okay, the 'hat' happens to be a bonnet. And isn't it obvious? I'm a western Belle from the time of the Civil War, which in fact began in 1861. But other speculate that-"

"SHHHHHH, Annabeth. I don't need the History Lesson."

"At least I'm not a gnome for Halloween."

"I HAPPEN TO LIKE GNOMES! AND ANOTHER THING- hey, look! It's Travis! TRAVIS! Give me some candy!"

"Katie? Where did you go? Oh, for the love of Demeter."

* * *

"Do you see her, Grover?"

"I see Katie tackling Travis and Clarisse dressed as Ares, beating up a little kid. But other than that, no."

"So, what do you think of my costume?"

"I think your costume is evil to Annabeth. But yes, I have to agree that your costume is awesome. And the effect of it will be hilarious."

"Good. Do you see her now?"

"No- wait, yes! I do."

"Move."

"Don't be pushy, Percy."

"Yeah, yeah. Where is Annabeth?"

"Over by the punch bowl with the eyeball floating in it."

"Wait, I think I see her...Wow..."

"Wow what? Percy? Percy! Earth to Percy?"

"She doesn't look half bad..."

"OH. I see. You think Annabeth's PRETTY?"

"What? Um, er, I, no! I mean, I guess, uh, she looks okay."

"Uh-huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Only that you don't hate Annabeth as much as you think you do."

"Whatever. Just get the camera ready."

. . .

"Annabeth?"

"Oh, look who decided to show up. You know, if you didn't whine as much Jackson, I might've actually..."

"..."

"..."

"Something wrong, Annabeth?"

"_You're a...You're a...S-SPIDER_!"

* * *

"It went awesome! And you got everything on tape, right, G-man?"

"Every last bit. Even the part when Annabeth tripped and fell into the punch bowl. And the part when she got tangled in the fake spider webs."

"Okay, I kind of feel bad about that."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that."

"Why not?"

"Percy, you do realize that there's a tomorrow, right?"

"And?"

"Percy Jackson, _Annabeth's going to KILL YOU_. Better start planning your headstone now. Percy? You okay? Wait- don't pass out Percy, don't pass out."

"..."

"Di Immortals!"

And that was how Percy Jackson scarred Halloween for Annabeth Chase and himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, probably one of the stupidest things I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it, anyway! I never wrote a PJO fanfic where it was set in TLT. I found it fun to write about them when they're slightly younger. I was going to have Percy/Annabeth have a 'friendship makeup scene' at the end, but that wouldn't be in the Halloween Spirit would it? I also did the "DIALOGUE CHALLENGE" where you can't write anything but dialogue. It was so frustrating! I really wanted to write description, but I couldn't! R&R! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (and other Holidays that you people celebrate today!)  
**


End file.
